Yawn (move)
Yawn (Japanese: あくび Yawn) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Yawn makes the target drowsy. At the end of the next turn, the drowsy Pokémon will fall , unless it is already afflicted by a non-volatile status condition. If a drowsy Pokémon switches out, it loses its drowsiness. Drowsiness cannot be passed by . Yawn bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Yawn will fail if the target is already afflicted by a major status condition or behind a . Yawn will fail if the target has the Ability or or if it has during harsh sunlight; a drowsy Pokémon that has Insomnia, Vital Spirit, or (during harsh sunlight) Leaf Guard will not fall asleep. Yawn will fail if used on a Pokémon without during an . It will also fail when used on a target under the effect of , but a Pokémon that is already drowsy can still fall asleep while under the effect of Safeguard. If a Pokémon falls asleep from Yawn while it is in the of a move such as or , it will remain in that state until it attempts to use the move again (whether it wakes up or not). Yawn can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing and to have their base appeal points doubled. Generation V onward Yawn no longer fails during an , but drowsiness cannot cause a Pokémon to fall asleep during an uproar. Yawn will fail if the target has the Ability or is a Meteor Form ; a drowsy Pokémon that has Comatose or that is Meteor Form Minior will not fall asleep. Yawn will fail if used on a target that is affected by or ; Sweet Veil, Electric Terrain, and each also prevent affected Pokémon already drowsy due to Yawn from falling asleep. Yawn can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Yawn, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |Lulls the foe into yawning, then sleeping the next turn.}} |A huge yawn lulls the foe into falling asleep on the next turn.}} |Makes the target yawn and fall asleep next turn.}} |The user lets loose a huge yawn that lulls the foe into falling asleep on the next turn.}} |The user lets loose a huge yawn that lulls the target into falling asleep on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} }} }} 21 |20|20|20|20 13 }} 13 |15|13|13|13}} 13 |15|13|13|13}} 16 |16|13 16 }} 5 |5}} 1, 5 |1, 5}} |36|36}} |39|39}} 13 |13}} 35 |35}} |13}} By |✔|✔|✔}} Special move Generation IV }} Generation V - |form=West Sea}} - |form=East Sea}} - }} - }} By Generation III Generation IV }} In other games Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts the Yawning status on the target. A yawning Pokémon falls asleep sometime later.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Yawning status condition. A Pokémon with the Yawning status falls asleep sometime later.}} | }} |It causes the Yawning status condition to an enemy. The Yawning status will cause the Sleep condition after a while.}} |It inflicts the yawning status on an enemy. The yawning status condition will make the Pokémon go to sleep after a while.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Yawn is the only move whose name begins with the letter Y. * Its basis stems from the phenomenon of how yawns are contagious from person to person. * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it ignores accuracy and evasion checks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=哈欠 / |zh_cmn=哈欠 |nl=Geeuw |fi=Haukotus |fr=Bâillement |de=Gähner |el=Χάσμησμα |hi=ओबासी Obasi |id=Menguap |it=Sbadiglio |ko=하품 Hapum |es=Bostezo |pt=Bocejo |sr=Zevanje |pl=Ziewnięcie |vi=Ngáp }} Category:Moves that can inflict sleep Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Gähner es:Bostezo fr:Bâillement it:Sbadiglio ja:あくび zh:哈欠（招式）